


Дом принцев

by Lavender_Prime



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Финрод и Глорфиндель: в Валиноре, в Средиземье.
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Glorfindel
Kudos: 6





	Дом принцев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House Of Princes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850377) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



> По заявке Esteliel: «Сильмариллион», Финрод/Глорфиндель (или просто джен про одного из них, это мои два самых любимых персонажа в Сильмариллионе, так что про них все что угодно будет чудесно). Надеюсь, угадала. События происходят не во вселенной моих фиков, хотя некоторые отсылки есть. Посвящаю текст тебе – это благодарность за долгие-долгие часы, когда я зачитывалась твоими фиками. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за то, что я использовала имена на синдарине, а не на квенья.  
> События идут параллельно канону, так что ключевые события те же.  
> Еще в конце легкий намек на серию фиков Глорфиндель/Леголас от Esteliel: http://archiveofourown.org/series/548

**Часть 1: Незнакомец с гор**

Редкостью ныне стало, чтобы нолдор пускались в путь к высоким чертогам Ильмарин. Годы спустя Финрод думал, что, возможно, предвидение подвигло Валар устроить этот праздник, собрав вместе тех, кто неизбежно и неотвратимо отдалялся от них.  
Предвидение то было или нет, но для него было уже слишком поздно. Тут и там в открытую говорили о землях Эндора, безбрежных и свободных, где некогда пробудился его дед, Финве, и где нолдор могли построить великие королевства. Обсуждение Средиземья никогда не запрещалось – но прежде оно никогда и не вызывало бурных дискуссий. Пережившие Великий Поход рассказывали о древней тьме, что шла по пятам первых эльфов, и этой памяти хватало, чтобы укоренить радость от жизни в Валиноре – до сих пор. Но пока что это были лишь разговоры, пусть и сдобренные семенами восстания.

Получив приглашение, Финрод его принял. Не было причин отказываться. Он не ездил в Ильмирин с самого детства – с единственного визита к бабушке, и рассчитывал отвлечься, пусть и на короткое время, от сложностей своей жизни. К тому же Дом Финве, собравшийся воедино в одном и том же месте, представлял собой редкое зрелище – и можно было многое узнать, наблюдая.  
Его считали самым мирным из детей Финарфина, но даже он не мог остаться в стороне от взлетов и падений отношений дядей и их детей. Да и никто бы не смог. Финрод знал, что некоторые феанорионы считают его слишком пресным для своей дружбы (однажды, едва войдя в возраст, подслушал, как Куруфин пренебрежительно отозвался о нем: «Разбавленное молоко», а Келегорм поправил: «Молоко с медом, братец», – и рассмеялся низким смехом, что прошелся по спине Финрода, точно теплый мех), но с Тургоном его связывала давняя дружба. Ему не было нужды умалять гордость младшего сына Финголфина, довольно было и своей, но тесное соседство усиливало соперничество. Тем не менее, многие были удивлены, когда Финрод вышел из отцовского Дома, хотя в те дни каждый благородный сын нолдор создавал собственный Дом. Отсюда проистекали все дальнейшие трудности, вихри амбиций и зависти среди тех, кто последовал его примеру.  
Ильмарин были такими, как он помнил – белостолповыми, не подвластными времени. На празднике, устроенный в зале, превосходящим по размеру главную площадь Тириона, главенствовали Манве и Варда. Играла музыка, пели ваньярские барды. Маглор Феанорион превосходил их на голову, но его даже не попросили спеть – что безошибочно указывало на недовольство его Домом. Феанор с сыновьями, по слухам, выступали зачинщиками в недавних беспорядках и, несмотря на обилие разносолов и свободно льющегося вина, в воздухе витало напряжение. Феанор в окружении своих блистательных сыновей, сиял, точно драгоценный камень в центре диадемы – впрочем, Финголфин с Фингоном приковывали взгляд не меньше. Мостом через разделяющую обе группы пропасть служили Маэдрос с Фингоном, равно безразличные к все ширящемуся расколу между их отцами (или, что вероятнее всего, слишком дружные, чтобы позволять такому влиять на себя). Финарфин, сидевший в стороне от обоих, бросал на них ледяные взгляды, потом, похоже, осознал тщетность этого занятия и переключился на свою семью.  
Финрод отвел взгляд, бесцельно возя еду по тарелке и поглядывая на возвышение во главе залы. Как всегда, подле Манве и Варды сидели ваньяр. Он их едва знал – немало утекло воды с тех пор, как народы нолдор и ваньяр были близки.

В юности ему казалось, что все ваньяр безупречны и чисты, как снега Таникветиль – и с виду казалось именно так. У Ингве, считающегося верховным королем всех эльфов (хотя, пусть это и не произносили вслух, не нолдор), волосы были цвета льда, а глаза – кобальта. Он был ошеломляюще прекрасен и неприступен, как Священная гора. Финрод ни разу не видел на его лице ни тени эмоций. Отвернувшись, Финрод внезапно встретил взгляд глаз того же оттенка, что и у Ингве. Но эти – пылали.  
Финрод уставился на незнакомого мужчину, что небрежно прислонился к колонне – и его не было в зале прежде, Финрод мог бы поклясться. Волосы незнакомца были заплетены в косы – золотые, как самый драгоценный металл, – но брови вразлет оказались темного цвета, а изгиб пухлых губ говорил о страсти. Мужчина был высок, и изумрудно-зеленая туника обрисовывала фигуру атлета.  
Сколько он не отводил взгляд, Финрод не смог бы сказать; но достаточно, чтобы увидеть хмельную, неоднозначную улыбку – и то, как опустились длинные ресницы, пряча невероятные глаза, словно признавая что-то. И вспышка жара окрасила щеки Финрода, точно пощечина. Он потянулся за бокалом вина, а когда вновь поднял взгляд, незнакомец уже исчез.  
Собственный отклик вдребезги разнес ровное спокойствие, обычно владевшее его умом и телом. Финрод искренне рад тому, что праздничный наряд успешно скрыл его неожиданное возбуждение, что вино холодком пролилось в его живот, что можно было обхватить подрагивающими руками кубок – и даже голосу отца, когда тот заговорил, представляя ему светловолосую деву, разодетую в серебро. Она вежливо присела, и Финрод машинально склонил голову.  
– Амарие – младшая дочь короля Ингве, – сказал Финарфин, вновь бросая Финрода в мир политики, и он осознал, что тут на самом деле происходит. Отец не делал секрета из того, что хотел женить Финрода. Если Амарие об этом знала, то виду не показывала – но Финрод отлично знал, что такое «маска приличия» и как утомительно ее носить. Он улыбнулся, приглашая ее сесть. Она поблагодарила высоким и чистым, как колокольчик, голосом. И все же его мысли блуждали не здесь, пока он поддерживал вежливую беседу, и все обращались к тому мужчине, пылавшем среди тусклых ваньяр подобно огню. Финрод заглянул в спокойные глаза Амарие и понял, что ее спросить – невозможно. Он не мог позволить себе быть настолько невежливым.  
Праздник промелькнул, точно плавник по реке; Финрод, спускаясь домой по широкой дороге, бегущей по бесконечным снежным просторам Таникветиль, обернулся. Поддерживаемые столбами чертоги вздымались в небо и были немы, не давая никаких ответов.

***

Ему снилось. Всегда один и тот же сон – с небольшими отличиями, и он просыпался разгоряченным и твердым от желания. Вот и сейчас он, заморгав, вынырнул из сна в комнате, залитой светом Лаурелина. Тот обтекал его возбужденное тело, вырвал раздраженный стон из горла. Финрод поднял руки и погрузил их в шелковое облако, дотягиваясь до твердой плоти под ними.  
– Да, – еще в полусне прошептал он. А затем: – Почему?..  
Глаза незнакомца блестели синими сапфирами, и взгляд был откровенно хищническим.  
– А это важно? – улыбнулся тот. – О прекрасный Финрод! Ты хоть представляешь, как выглядишь сейчас, раскинувшись и беспокойно извиваясь от своих страстных снов? Никто по-настоящему тебя и не знает, угадал? Совсем никто, – у него был низкий приятный смех, – кроме меня.  
На этом Финрод окончательно проснулся. Он убрал руки из пленившего их богатства, чувствуя, как барабаном колотится в груди сердце, а под кожей разгорается лихорадочный жар.  
Незнакомец был обнажен, ослепляя голой кожей. Тусклый свет очерчивал накачанные мышцы, изгиб ровного плеча, выглядывающего из-под волн волос, высокие скулы и чувственный изгиб губ, обнажавших белые зубы.  
– Кто вы такой? – Финрод не спросил, что тот здесь делает. Может, он и вправду был нетронутым, спасаемым лишь собственным руками – но дураком он не был. Только на миг задумался, почему не разозлился на нежданное вторжение в свои покои, – и тут же позволил этой мысли небрежно ускользнуть, точно туман.  
– Не скажу – пока что.  
– Вы живете в чертогах Ильмарин? – Хотя, конечно, вряд ли.  
– Да, – тот запустил пальцы в волосы Финрода, вытягивая их к себе. В отличие от него, пряди у Финрода были густые и прямые, кремово-белые, как стога сена. Незнакомец отпустил их и изящными ладонями обхватил лицо Финрода. – Ты меня признал.  
– Вовсе нет, – возразил он, чувствуя, как внутри что-то сжимается. – Я вас не знаю.  
– Ты распознал, кто я есть. И я узнал, _кто ты_. И чего хочешь.  
Чего он хотел… поцелуя, захватившего его рот, руки на его спине. _Именно этого_. В мозгу вспыхнул свет, и он перестал видеть, перестав быть – остался лишь голод, что украл остатки его дыхания.  
Вокруг его члена сомкнулись теплые пальцы. Финрод что-то сказал, сам не зная, что – то ли выругался, то ли взмолился.  
– Я покажу тебе, кто ты.  
По коже Финрода побежали мурашки. Он замер под незнакомцем, точно жертва под пикирующим орлом.  
У него не было ни тени знания о предстоящем, он не был привычен к боли, и когда в него вошли, он яростно забился. Толстая плоть была смазана маслом, но по-прежнему невыносимо растягивала. Он сжимал пальцы на мускулистых предплечьях, запрокинув голову назад, в подушки. В горле нарастал крик – и его Финрод подавил. Именно этого он хотел, к этому стремился, просто не знал, что это будет… вот так.  
– Нет, – прорвалось единственное слово меж зубов.  
Глаза, синие как камень, утонули в золотой дымке. Дыхание Финрода вырывалось рваными всхлипами, а незнакомец остановился, удерживая себя на сильных руках.  
– Ты уверен?

Он не смог ответить. Корчился под проникновением, а потом без какого-либо предупреждения запертая дверь внутри него разлетелась в щепки. Было больно, _больно_ – и он приветствовал эту боль. Позволил мужчине взять себя – и позволил ему никогда не останавливаться…  
Когда глубокий толчок задел что-то внутри него, он на миг задохнулся. Всё вернулось вновь – удовольствие, что росло и становилось глубже, сильнее. Его член вновь начал твердеть, а кости – плавиться, точно сжираемые пламенем свечи. Он сыпал проклятиями, комкая простыни, когда его мир рухнул, и остался лишь полет навстречу пику, все выше и выше. Никогда не останавливайся, никогда… Незнакомец уничтожил его и создал заново, вырвав правду из каждого клочка его кожи – правду о том, кто он, и кем был всегда. Финрод отчаянно стремился к освобождению, что накатило на него яростной агонией блаженства, и это было восхитительно, в разы лучше обычных всплесков наслаждения. Ощущения захлестывали его снова и снова, пока от него ничего не осталось.  
Наконец Финрод обнаружил себя лежащим неподвижно, тяжело дышащим. Он был невероятно растянут, внутренние мышцы до сих пор пульсировали отголосками оргазма. _Потрясающе_. Он сказал, пытаясь говорить ровно:  
– Эру. Не знаю, что тебе сказать. Что полагается говорить?  
Незнакомец нехотя сполз с кровати.  
– Ничего. Или можешь поблагодарить. Ты ведь этого хотел, не так ли? – Золотые волны каскадом спускались до четко очерченных бедер. Финрод приподнялся на локте, любуясь.  
– Уже уходишь? – Ему бы этого не хотелось, по крайней мере, пока его домочадцы (как он надеялся) все еще спят. Свет, проникавший сквозь тонкие шторы, по-прежнему темно серебрился. Наконец-то испытав, что это такое – утолить свой тайный голод, он жаждал большего.  
– Я за вином. Пока что я, – он оглянулся через широкое плечо, – с тобой еще не закончил. Да и ты не полностью удовлетворен, как я посмотрю, – он подхватил охлажденный кувшин, недовольно цокнул языком, обнаружив, что есть только один бокал, и вернулся с ним и вином. Они разделили один бокал на двоих. Финрод только сейчас заметил свое пересохшее воспаленное горло.  
-У тебя чудесные глаза, – кончиком пальца незнакомец провел по изгибам век. – Однажды я ездил к морю; там волны, накатываясь на берег, исчезают в песке – и у них именно такой цвет. Редкость среди нолдор. – Бирюзовые, как говорили ему, от матери, Девы-Лебеди Альквалонде.  
– Ты сказал, что узнал меня, – Финрод вернул наполненный вином бокал. – В отличие от всех остальных.  
На щеках, когда слабая, ленивая улыбка стала шире, вспыхнули ямочки.  
– Тебе нужно подчиняться, Финрод, слушаться кого-то. По крайней мере, в постели.  
Финрод не смог бы оспорить его слова. Иные лица промелькнули в его мозгу – те, о которых он мечтал. Каждый сон кончался одним и тем же – сумасшедшей путаницей жажды, смущения и, вплоть до этого дня, стыда.  
– Как ты узнал?  
Соболиные брови изогнулись.  
– Так же, как и ты меня, – он выпил. – Почему именно я стал первым?  
В самом деле, почему?  
– Я сын принца, к тому же старший, – просто ответил Финрод. – От меня ожидают определенного поведения.  
– А как же сыновья Феанора? Или старший сын Финголфина, или его дочь? От них ничего определенного не ожидают?  
– Мой отец – не Феанор и не Финголфин. Он не поймет, – добавил Финрод, – и дело не в недостатке любви, скорее, в недостаточном понимании.  
Мужчина – по-прежнему незнакомый ему, несмотря на разделенное на двоих безумие, отставил в сторону бокал с вином.  
– Когда-нибудь они поймут, – сказал он. – И увидят в себе то, чего видеть совсем не захотят.  
Финрод в замешательстве покачал головой.  
– Как я уже говорил, мы – те, кто избрали такой путь, – сразу же признаем друг друга, – выражение лица незнакомца изменилось. В нем вновь вспыхнул огонь, глаза зажглись. – Но я не буду зря тратить время на разговоры.

***

К тому времени, как начали распускаться золотые цветы Лаурелина, Финрод неоднократно разлетался на куски и собирался заново. Он никогда и не представлял, что в нем живет столько страсти, так явно выраженной в потомках Финве, хотя этот огонь задел его лишь краешком, оставив после себя лишь устойчивое тепло, не более. Но правда была в том, что под глубоким омутом спокойствия, фасадом, выстроенным, чтобы защитить себя от слишком любопытных глаз, скрывалось _такое_!.. И это было…  
…Глаза скрыты под шелком, руки связаны, он повторял мольбы снова и снова, стоя на коленях. Ничего не видел, и его кожа ощущала каждую ласку как сталь и пламя. В обморок Финрод не падал – все-таки он был силен, но подходил опасно близко к черте, приходя в себя от вина с его губ, от поцелуем, легких укусов. Его тело досталось всего, боль и экстаз мешались воедино, и он не смог бы отделить одного от другого. Да и не хотел. Финрод вообще больше не мыслил связно. Лишь знал, что какое-то время после пика высвобождения будет умиротворенно плавать в неге небытия, но затем – вновь! – придет желание, подпитываемое властью незнакомца над его телом. И его заставляли просить о том, чего он хотел, и он делал это. С губ слетали такие слова, что ему прежде и не снилось произносить, тем более вслух.  
Стоило погрузиться в огромный бассейн, оказавшись в ароматной горячей воде, как его начало клонить в сон. Но это был единственный способ продлить неожиданный опыт. Финрод чувствовал, как длинные пальцы моют ему волосы, подставляя их под поток чистой воды, что омыл их дочиста, и как они затем прилипают к его мокрому телу.  
– Еще не засыпаешь? – с приятным удивлением спросил незнакомец, когда они вернулись обратно в спальню. Финрод улыбнулся и потянулся, зашипев от боли, затем оглядел скомканную постель. Простыни были все в пятнах семени и крови. Он их решительно сдернул. Придется от них избавиться. Слуги не осмелятся задавать вопросы, но слухи из прачечных донесутся и до домочадцев, а оттуда в город. Прямо сейчас он был не в состоянии беспокоиться еще и об этом, но знал, что позже – будет. Обязан побеспокоиться. Он по-прежнему оставался Финродом, сыном Финарфина, с которым не связано ни тени грязного скандала. Не то чтобы он сам считал это скандалом, с некоторым удивлением вдруг понял он, но вот другие могут.  
– Какие тяжелые мысли, – незнакомец приподнял его подбородок. На его лице была улыбка. – Я так старался, утоляя твою жажду – и могу еще! – а ты по-прежнему размышляешь о своей репутации?  
– А ты разве нет? – спросил Финрод со вспышкой гнева, которую даже не потрудился спрятать. Доныне он прятал так много всего – и в свободе выплескивать все, что думает и чувствует, была определенная сладость. Он по-прежнему был пьян от соития, от сноса всех барьеров. – Ты пришел сюда тайком, через окно, и до сих пор не сказал, кто ты!  
– Я ванья, – успокаивающе ответил тот, – и нет, я думаю не о своей репутации. Просто уважаю твою, о воплощение красоты, – на этот раз улыбка была теплой. Финрод пристально посмотрел на него, ничего не говоря, затем его дыхание прервалось, и он опустился на голую постель, поморщившись.  
– Боль понемногу пройдет, – незнакомец потянулся за своими разбросанными вещами, аккуратно расправил на груди складки. На нем был не те праздничные одежды, что он носил в чертогах Ильмарин, но вещи все равно были из прекрасной ткани, а сапоги – из мягкой, как бархат, замши.  
– Почему? – спросил Финрод. – Почему я, а не кто-то из твоего народа? Слишком долгий путь пришлось пройти – и лишь затем, чтобы лечь с кем-то в постель.  
– Ваньяр… всем довольны. Или большинство из них, – незнакомец вытащил волосы сквозь горловину туники и встряхнул головой, чтобы те улеглись ровно. – Вы, нолдор… вы горды и невыразимо заносчивы. Большинство предпочитает властвовать, как и я. Не ожидал найти среди них такого, как ты. Как я мог пройти мимо тебя, такого нетронутого? О, конечно, ты тоже гордый, сидишь сейчас с прямой спиной, вскинув голову – а сам устал, все тело болит от моих синяков на тебе, но твои глаза горят как лампы, по-прежнему моля меня о больше, как и твой рот прежде… много-много раз, – он склонился к Финроду, и сердце того пустилось вскачь. – Я мог бы вырвать твою душу из тела во время соития, и ты бы мне позволил.  
Шок ударил Финрода точно молния.  
– _Вот почему_. Этот твой взгляд, что словно приглашает взять тебя силой, – незнакомец провел пальцем по подбородку Финрода, и даже такая легчайшая из ласк заставила его нервы завибрировать подобно струнам арфы. – Знаешь, сколько нолдор показали бы тебе то же, что и я? Могу даже назвать имена. Твой народ дает обильную пищу для сплетен. Слишком обильную, как сказали бы многие ваньяр. И все же вы в плену собственной натуры и даже не знаете, как вырваться из своих цепей. Я же пришел издалека. Не из Тириона. А ты мог бы отказаться. Мог бы?  
Мысль об отказе вылетела из головы так же быстро, как и появилась.  
– Все это так искушает. Я бы мог остаться – и посмотрим, как далеко я бы смог тебя завести.  
– Да, – прошептал Финрод пересохшим ртом. – _О да!_ – он скользнул ладонями вверх по изумрудной тунике, сам одновременно поднимаясь, замечая, как вновь просыпается в кобальтовых глазах спящий демон. Финроду на миг показалось, что незнакомец сейчас сорвет с себя одежды и все начнется заново, во всем своем блеске и агонии. Его дыхание стало хриплым, рваными выдохами вырываясь сквозь полуоткрытые губы.  
– Ты бы действительно все мне позволил, – поразился незнакомец. Он схватил Финрода за шею, притягивая в очередной поцелуй и превращая в воск, затем со вздохом отпустил. – Но мое время на исходе – на сегодня. – Он отвернулся, подошел к окну, улыбнувшись через всю комнату ему напоследок, и, точно огромный кот, оперся рукой о подоконник и легко перемахнул через него. Финрод последовал за ним к окну, но увидел лишь проблеск золотых волос внизу, исчезнувший в глубоких тенях сада.

***

Финрод думал, что он должен был и внешне измениться, что стоит взглянуть на него – и все сразу станет ясно. Возможно, так и было (для тех, кто знал, что искать), но незнакомец верно говорил, что никто не понимал его по-настоящему. Теперь Финрод был в этом уверен. Даже его семья видела то, что ожидала видеть, так что за его маской спокойствия могло скрыться (и скрывалось) что угодно. Но он изменился. Он смотрел на эльфов и гадал, как они ведут себя в спальне, подарили ли бы они ему тот же восхитительный опыт, что и незнакомец. Такие прикидки будоражили, но никогда не выходили дальше его тайных мыслей. И незнакомец не возвращался, чтобы утолить его пробудившийся голод. Финрод сначала не знал, что думать, потом злился, затем попытался забыть (безуспешно). И окунулся в бурлящую политику Тириона.  
Его отец выстроил для Амарие гостевой дом; шли годы, и Финрод даже сумел с ней подружиться. Финарфин за этим наблюдал, одобрял и то и дело заговаривал с сыном о помолвке.  
Финрод чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Пока его братья и сестра успешно воздерживались от брака, ему самому казалось, будто его единственный долг – не огорчать отца, и так постоянно озабоченного расколом среди нолдор. Но всему есть предел, и Финарфин успешно его к этому пределу подводил. И были также дурные примеры Индис, сестры Ингве, и Анайре, его старшей дочери – обе вышли замуж за нолдор, обе отдалились от своих мужей. С какой стати Ингве желать, чтобы еще одна его родственница вышла замуж в Дом Финве? Возможно, Анайре и была не самой любимой дочерью, но все же ситуация была для нее крайне неблагоприятна.  
Ее это, казалось, не беспокоило, и она всегда сохраняла самообладание и утонченную безмятежность. Однажды она поведала ему, что для ваньяр брак – вопрос религии ровно в той же степени, что и любви. Чем выше по Священной горе они устраивают дом, тем выше их статус. Все до единого мечтают забраться как можно выше, добраться до чертогов Ильмарин и в итоге оказаться у ног Манве и Варды. Если они достигнут этого через брак, то это хорошо и правильно. Ваньяр непохожи на нолдор, сказала Амарие (хотя Финрод и сам это знал), чьи умы никогда не знают покоя, вечно находятся в поиске. Ваньяр уже обрели то, чего хотели, и им нет нужды искать иного.  
– Но тогда получается, что брак с нолдо, – со смешком заметил Финрод, – это явное падение в их глазах, продвижение вниз, а не вверх?  
– О… – она повела тонкими плечами. – Политика.  
Финрод задумчиво посмотрел на нее и задумался, все ли ваньяр таковы. Легенды об их жизни в Эндоре опровергали это, хотя все могут измениться. И к тому же… был тот незнакомец с горы.  
Даже под давлением Финрод не смог бы притворяться примерным мужем – не тогда, когда в его снах бушевали разнообразные нужды и желания, а после пробуждения все тело пульсировало, помня соитие. Наконец он вежливо объявил отцу, что жениться не будет.  
Взглядом Финарфина и его голосом можно было бы резать лед на пиках Пелори. Им нужны союзники среди приближенных к Валар, сказал он Финроду (опять политика!). Неизбежная ссора случилась наедине и не вышла за пределы личных покоев, но потом холодность между ними стала заметна всем.  
А затем все погрузилось во тьму и кровь, и Финрод обнаружил, что идет во главе своего Дома прочь от Тириона вдоль побережья Амана. Последние годы поселили непокой в его сердце, но даже когда вскрылись замыслы Мелькора, легче ему не стало. Лекарства от этого не было, и их расколотый мир тоже нельзя было склеить заново. Финве был убит, а Валинора для нолдор стало недостаточно. Или для их жажды мести.  
Финрод выучился владеть мечом, но участие в битве с телери не принимал. Они были народом его матери, к тому же одно дело – тренироваться для какого-то непонятного будущего поединка, и совсем другое – видеть, как воины падают под клинками, стрелами и кинжалами, и красная кровь заливает белые набережные Альквалонде. Наверное, не было никого во всем лагере (кроме ведомых Клятвой феанорионов), кого бы не потрясла это столкновение, хотели те признавать это или нет. Такое чувство, будто все, что копилось внутри феанорионов, выплеснулось на телери. Народ Финголфина ввязались в бой, ни секунды не раздумывая, вслед за Фингоном, чьи действия, даже сейчас, после всего случившегося, столь много говорили о любви и верности.

Видя искаженное ужасом лицо отца и думая о матери, Финрод и так не взошел бы на украденные корабли-лебеди. Он проследовал по берегу, последовал за Финголфином, следуя за ним даже тогда, когда объявили о Роке нолдор, и Финарафин повернул назад. Пророчество Финрода не устрашило. Ему не за что было угрожать: он ни в чем не клялся, да и меч его не испил крови. Пока что.  
Затем случилось предательство феанорионов, и кошмары Хелькараксе, что закалили их – тех, что не убили. Они резали огромных белых медведей ради меха, тюленей ради мяса, сгибались от жестоких зубов ветра при ходьбе. Позже Финрод счел это доказательством того, что огонь в их сердцах гораздо сильнее холода, но не холод был их истинным врагом. Хелькараксе было ледяным морем, и оно _волновалось_. Поначалу они не опознавали звуки льда, что перемещался и трещал под тяжестью лагеря, но научились опасаться их, вслушиваясь даже в короткие часы сна. Обнажившееся море было темно как смерть и так же холодно, когда проглатывало тех, кому не повезло. Некоторые группы пропадали, их белые острова откалывались, унося их прочь. Но часто, хвала Эру, их прибивало к толстым, твердым ледяным полям, и группа могла воссоединиться с остальными. Но не всегда. Время, казалось, замерло под звездами, что блестели гораздо ярче, чем в Валиноре, или в снегу, что ревел как безумный и хлестал точно кнутом. Хелькараксе знало всего два вида погоды, и оба были ужасны.  
Финрод, как и все вожди, ходил вдоль цепочки своих верных назад и вперед, протягивая руку помощи то осиротевшему подростку, то мужчине, только что потерявшему жену, или женщине, оставшейся без мужа. Горе, как им пришлось узнать, убивает так же наверняка, как и Лед. Он убеждал их делать шаг за шагом, хотя у самого дыхание замерзало на губах. Промежутки между отдыхом стали коротки. Они знали, что должны продолжать путь. Лед, соглашались они, не может длиться вечно. Моргот не смог бы окутать холодом весь мир.  
Как бы он ни был полон гордости раньше, в этом походе Финрод узнал новую гордость: за свой народ, за весь Дом Финголфина… И за самого Финголфина, что вел их, и чьи глаза, сиявшие ярче северных звезд, безошибочно смотрели на Восток, словно отслеживая полубрата, с которым разлучился и за которым поклялся следовать – и который предал его, бросил, чтобы тот вернулся с позором в Валинор или погиб.  
Они были измотаны до последнего, все тысячи, и кому-то приходилось искать новые и рискованные пути, когда лед проваливался – и все же на каждом привале Финголфин заставлял петь свои серебряные трубы, созывая вождей в свой лагерь. Там они перечисляли имена погибших, выбирали, кто пойдет охотиться ради шкур и еды, определяли группы из самых сильных мужчин и женщин для охраны границ лагеря и в передовой отряд (строго из народа Финголфина), проверяющий лед. На одной из встреч Финрод официально узнал о смерти Эленве, хотя ему и не надо было говорить – он ощутил горе Тургона. И все же тот не выглядел эльфом, готовым лечь и умереть: его лицо застыло в непоколебимой ненависти к феанорионам, толкнувших их на такой путь.  
Финрод заметил за собой, что, идя, думает о незнакомце с Ильмарина. Тот опыт настолько отличался от этого ледяного исхода, что казался сбывшимся страстным сном. Он помнил жар (оставшийся лишь в памяти, увы) в нем, на нем, боль, что ощущалась невероятной красотой, и экстаз, что на драгоценные секунды уносил его прочь от этого жестокого холода. И свой умоляющий голос…  
Когда разведчики вернулись, говоря о земле, облегчение и вспыхнувшая вновь решимость охватили лагерь нолдор, точно огонь. Они поднимали голову и убыстряли шаги, пока те слова не стали правдой. Земля была холодной, без деревьев, под ковром тусклого мха, но твердой под ногами и, хвала Эру, блаженно постоянной. Финрод сам бы встал на колени и поцеловал ее. Но не стал. Времени не было. Его народ замыкал шествие, и надо было помнить об отстающих – они всегда были.  
Он заново ступил на лед, его лорды шли рядом. Небо было ясным, сверху светили звезды, ясные, как глаза изгнанников. Белое небытие щерилось острыми зубами в алчной улыбке.  
«Достаточно нас ты поглотило, – сказал он. – Других не будет».  
Отстающие приходили по одиночке, парами, маленькими компаниями, цепляющимися друг за друга. Многие медленно шли под весом своих вещей, взятых из Валинора; таких было гораздо больше, чем шедших налегке – они несли с собой память о доме, оставленном позади. Повозки, везшие богатства Тириона в Араман, пропали, дерево из них пошло на костры, и осталось лишь несколько лошадей, что могли бы тянуть или нести поклажу. Даже те, кто предусмотрительно захватил с собой фураж, не представляли, что придется пересекать Хелькараксе, и многие отправили скакунов обратно в Валиноре, чтобы не пришлось наблюдать, как те умирают во льдах.  
Но были и другие, кто приспособились укрывать покрывалами тощие шкуры, маленькие мешки с зерном старательно делились, и в лошадях, хоть и выращенных в тепле и свете, горел тот же неукротимый дух, что и в их всадниках. Могучий Рохаллор доказал свою живучесть, как и жеребец Финрода.  
За Льдом Финрод видел, как разгораются костры, круги из ламп, шатров, но он не собирался уходить, пока не убедится, что больше никто из отстающих не подтянется. В метели абсолютно за всеми уследить было невозможно.  
Они присоединились к нему, когда разбили свои лагеря: Финголфин, Фингон, Тургон, Аредель, братья и сестра Финрода. Финголфин положил руку ему на плечо и сжал. Его лицо под звездами обтесалось до ослепительной красоты, от которой перехватывало дыхание.  
– Дядя, – только и смог сказать он, по-прежнему стыдясь того, что Финарфин повернул назад. Финголфин с его братьями не особенно поладил, и Финрод знал, что эти трещины, смертоносные, как ломающийся лед, в дальнейшем еще сослужат им дурную службу. Но в Эндор они должны прийти едиными. И, казалось, сколько-то времени так и будет.  
– Молодец, – просто сказал Финголфин. – Когда все соберутся и отдохнут, выдвинемся на юг и найдем моего… Феанора. – На юг – туда, где они видели отраженные отблески огня под облаками, зная, что это горят корабли-лебеди. Выражение лица Финголфина нечитаемым; так было всегда, когда тот произносил имя Феанора или так или иначе упоминал полубрата. От внезапного прилива любви и жалости, гнева на Клятву, Рок, вероломство родни, Финрод произнес:  
– Я последую за вами, мой лорд, куда бы ни привел вас путь.  
– Вы уже следуете, – они зашагали бок о бок. – Однако почему это вообще с нами случилось, как он мог решить, что я предам его цель, когда это и моя цель тоже, Клятва или нет… – Финголфин стиснул зубы до хруста. Звезды падали ему в глаза и оставались там, продолжая гореть.  
Финрод с силой сжал его ладонь.  
– Он обезумел от горя, вот и все.  
У него не было никакого желания придумывать извинения непростительным действиям феанорионов – всего лишь хотел немного утешить.  
– Да, – пару секунд спустя согласился Финголфин, но это согласие было пустым, точно черный зев пещеры. Он зашагал вперед, высокий и стройный, чтобы помощь троице, возникшей, словно во сне, из искрящейся темноты.

***

Финрод покинул Лед последним. Отстающих не было уже долго, и он не думал, что появится кто-то еще. Грохот и треск льдин, по-прежнему не предвещающие ничего хорошо, пусть все они теперь и были на земле, создавая зловещий контраст с шумом лагеря, потому что в том была надежда. В воздух взмывали даже голоса, затевавшие песни, и смех, и звуки арфы, флейт. Его сердце встрепенулось, несмотря ни на что. Нолдор по-прежнему остались жизнерадостным народом. Прижав руку к груди, он поклонился душам погибших и повернулся к гостеприимным огням костров. Затем круто развернулся.  
Вдалеке отчетливо вырисовывались две медленно бредущие фигуры. Одна была высокой, в капюшоне и плаще из пышного белого меха, и на ней практически повис изнемогающий подросток. Финрод побежал им навстречу. Было жутко – вновь возвращаться туда. Лед ослаб, он чувствовал это под сапогами, не смея посмотреть вниз, чтобы не увидеть под прозрачным слоем течение воды, темной и голодной – хоть и едва заметное, но оно становилось все сильнее, по мере того, как они шли на Восток, и лед стал проламываться все чаще и чаще.  
В глазах подростка не было ничего, кроме шока. Когда он споткнулся, компаньон помог ему встать. Он был гораздо выше своего спутника, и в движениях чувствовалась мощь, пусть даже он и был закутан в меха.  
Они прошли уже полпути до берега, когда услышали страшный звук, почувствовали пугающее шевеление под ногами. И перед ним разверзся узкий черный провал.  
– Вперед! – закричал Финрод.  
Они побежали. Он видел, как на берегу бросились к ним, но трещины ширились, разрыв увеличивался, и закричал:  
– Назад!  
Вместе они прибавили скорость, хотя лед вокруг был неровным и передвигался, точно куски головоломки, – и прыгнули. Финрод уже чувствовал, как вода под ним разевает свою бездну, точно жадный рот с едким дыханием, но потом его нога коснулась другого края. Но останавливаться было нельзя. Это было похоже на сумасшедшую детскую игру: они прыгали с одной льдины на другую, обгоняя смерть, и нельзя было замереть даже на одно биение сердце. Еще прыжок… и вот оно, сладкое касание к твердой земле.  
Мужчина, по-прежнему неся подростка, приземлился рядом, чуть не вывернув плечо, и перекатился. Когда он встал на ноги, капюшон свалился с головы. И бесконечный свет звезд осиял копну ярких, точно золото, волос.  
Финроду не было тепло с самого Арамана. Но он внезапно вспыхнул как пламя.  
– Ты?! – У него перехватило горло. – Илуватар! Как ты здесь оказался? Ты же Ванья. – Ингве заявил, что никому из них не дозволено покидать Валинор, чтобы последовать за нолдор, даже если бы они того захотели. Насколько Финрод знал, никто не захотел.  
– А я ни у кого и не спрашивал разрешения, – наклоненная голова, долгий взгляд так хорошо врезавшихся в память синих глаз…  
Он осторожно передал подростка в охотно протянутые руки помощи.  
– А что же до того, почему я здесь… – Он бросил взгляд Финроду за спину. Им требовалось место для разговора наедине, так что он встал так, чтобы подставить любопытной толпе свою спину. – Еще до встречи с тобой я потерял покой в Ильмарине. Даже до того, как вошел в возраст. Отец говорил, что я – живое напоминание о ваньяр, что пробудились здесь, в Эндор. В этом и… во многих других смыслах, – его рот растянулся в улыбке. Пусть он едва избежал смерти, но по-прежнему был спокоен, как кот. – Я знаю, каково это для нолдор и телери. У вас есть немного свободы, но от вас по-прежнему ожидают удобного поведения. Для ваньяр не существует почти ничего, кроме послушания. Если мужчина желает возлечь с мужчиной, или женщина с женщиной, им необходимо держать все в строжайшей тайне.  
– Значит, ты искал кого-то менее… подверженного правилам? – Финрод холодно приподнял бровь – вопреки жару, охватившему его пах.  
– Я искал _тебя_. – Зубы мужчины сверкнули, точно иней. – И когда вернулся к отцу, мы поспорили. Он догадался, куда я ушел и к кому. Я недостаточно хорошо скрыл свою реакцию на тебя. А потом… Амарие.  
– Амарие? А как она с тобой связана?  
– Я думал, тебе не стоит жениться – не с твоими наклонностями, – тихо сказал мужчина. – Но ты стал бы не первым и не последним, и если бы вы оба этого хотели, я не встал бы между вами. Но я не знал, избегая общества, что ты отказался от свадебных уз – хотя, возможно, стоило бы догадаться. Ты не из тех, кто торопится надеть на себя упряжь – по крайней мере, за пределами спальни. – Финрод вспыхнул от приятного шока. Мужчина добавил: – Амарие – моя сестра.  
– Ты – сын Ингве?!! – Насколько Финрод знал, у Ингве были только дочери. Он пытался припомнить хоть один слух о сыне. Не смог. Но, как и говорил ему тогда незнакомец, нолдор предоставляют обильную пищу для сплетен, а ваньяр нет, и с Ильмарина спускается крайне мало слухов.  
– Я его младший ребенок, родившийся после его переезда из Валмара в Ильмарин. Обо мне знает, может, парочка нолдор. Отец мной… не гордится. – В его лице ничего не изменилось, но Финрод ощутил, как больно ранит его сказанное. – Амарие – старшая сестра. Она про нас не знала, но я пообещал отцу, что буду держаться от тебя подальше. Ради нее. А потом… – он махнул рукой, словно пытаясь охватить все, что случилось. – Я решил, что в Валиноре больше не останусь. Ничто не могло удержать меня в заточении или не дать уйти.  
– И ты все это время следовал за нами?  
– С той речи Мандоса. Я видел, как твой отец повернул назад. – А затем: – Сочувствую, Финрод.  
Через пару секунд, ушедших на то, чтобы подавить гнев и боль и отбросить их прочь, Финрод кивнул.  
– Это ранило в самое сердце.  
– Вот это дух! – Мужчина хлопнул в ладоши. – Я наблюдал, как ты пытаешься удержать свой народ вместе.  
– А ты был там, всегда позади, помогая тем, кого мы оставили за собой.  
Пожатие плечами под мехом.  
– А ты рванул по льду, который, как ты знал, мог треснуть в любой момент, чтобы помочь нам.  
Финрод пристально посмотрел на него.  
– Теперь-то ты собираешься назвать мне свое имя?  
Улыбка мужчины была точно белый свет.  
– Я Глорфиндель.

**Часть 2: Восход солнца**

Финголфин принял их в своем шатре. Сначала его черные брови удивленно взметнулись, но затем взгляд упал на волосы Глорфинделя, и в нем появилось что-то кроме любопытства. Растрепанные буранами Хелькараксе, выбившиеся из кос, при свете ламп они сияли живым золотом. И они очаровали не только Финголфина: правая рука Тургона, Эктелион, состоящий сплошь из обсидиана и белоснежного льда, тоже проводил их одобрительным взглядом, когда Финрод с Глорфинделем проходили мимо. Даже Тургон, застывший в своем долге и горе, замер на середине мыслей.  
– Мой лорд, – со всей официальностью заговорил Финрод, – позволь тебе представить принца Глорфинделя Ингвеиона. Он следовал за нами с самого Арамана.  
Финголфин уже открыл рот для недоуменного возгласа, но с видимым усилием сдержался.  
– Мне знакомо твое имя, – наконец сказал он. – Мать говорила мне о твоем рождении, пусть мы и не встречались. – Повисло напряженное молчание, но затем лицо Финголфина просияло прекраснейшей из улыбок из тех, что снискали ему всеобщую любовь. – Тебе стоило дойти до меня. Разве мы не родня? – Затем он сжал губы. Феанор был его родичем. Как и Финарфин.  
– Я видел, что вы оба вытворяли, – Финголфин положил руки им на плечи, притягивая к себе. – Но не время для взаимных упреков.  
Сила и нежность объятия напомнили Финроду отца, и это было больно. Он задумался, чувствует ли Глорфиндель то же самое – если Ингве хоть когда-нибудь обнимал его так.  
– Пошли, – наконец сказал Финголфин, – выпьете со мной. – Он принял у поджидавшего слуги два дымящих кубка и предложил им. В Хелькараксе они берегли вино, используя его только для ран и для замерзающих. Оно пролилось в горло Финроду медом и фруктами – вкусом памяти о жарких золотых деньках, которые, как тогда казалось, будут длиться вечно.  
– Ты не можешь вернуться обратно по Льду, – Финголфин постучал пальцем по кубку. – Если бы у нас был хоть один корабль… – И вновь этот плотно сжатый рот. – Я бы отослал тебя.  
– Это был _мой_ выбор – прийти сюда, мой лорд, – спокойно, но нерушимо, как лучшая сталь, ответил Глорфиндель. – Как и мой выбор остаться с вами. Я, как и вы, изгнанник и проклят – даже собственным отцом. Валар закроют от нас Валинор. Я слышал Рок, как и вы.  
Финголфин одарил его долгим взглядом, в котором постепенно проступило понимание.  
– Нет такого отца, который бы по-настоящему отказался от своих детей, – он погладил Глорфинделя по щеке. – Но пути назад нет. Мы поговорим, когда ты отдохнешь, а потом расскажешь, что думаешь теперь делать.  
Глорфиндель склонил голову.  
– К вашим услугам, государь.  
Явно удивившись такому обращению, Финголфин сказал:  
– Я не претендую на титул короля.  
– Простая вежливость, мой лорд. – Но последовавшее за этим молчание было тяжелым, от него волоски на шее Финрода встали дыбом. Он нарушил тишину:  
– Тебе нужно поесть и отдохнуть, – обратился он к Глорфинделю. – Эру, да всем нам надо. Дядя, я забираю его в свой лагерь, если тебе от нас пока ничего не надо.  
– Идитие, – Финголфин поцеловал его в бровь, потом Глорфинделя. – Отдыхайте, пока можете. Мы здесь долго не задержимся.  
Хотя после поцелуя взгляд Финголфина потеплел, но все равно остался заметно напряжен. Что Глорфинделю было известно? Ваньяр славились как народ пророков. Он бы легко отмахнулся от этого, но среди эльфов Валинора титул «государь» применялся только к верховным королям, и если бы так называли Финголфина, это значило бы, что Феанор _и все его сыновья_ мертвы. Эта мысль была слишком шокирующей, чтобы ее можно было легко подавить – в том числе и для Финголфина, судя по его реакции. Пусть они, возможно, заслужили смерти, но невозможно было представить мир без феанорионов; их любили или ненавидели, но никогда не оставались к ним равнодушными. Одним своим наличием они создавали свое особенное место в мире. Финрод мелком глянул на лицо Глорфинделя – тот выглядел неприступным, сильно и впервые напомнив Финроду Ингве. Он выяснит все, когда они останутся одни.

***

Глорфиндель выгнул шею, подчиняясь гребню, которым Финрод расчесывал ему волосы. Те превратились в сплошную золотистую копну: нужно было много терпения, чтобы разобрать их, и Финрод им обладал сполна – и не в последнюю очередь потому, что от ощущения потока, текущего меж пальцев, в паху разгорались жаркие угли. Какое-то время он не делал ничего, лишь распутывал длинные растрепанные пряди. Почувствовав, что Глорфиндель немного расслабился, он спросил:  
– Что еще ты знаешь? – Его голос сорвался почти на хрип. Ответа не последовала, но широкие плечи Глорфинделя напряглись; снаружи раздался резкий хлопок – стяг поймал восходящий ветер. – Глорфиндель! Ты должен все рассказать Финголфину. Ты ведь буквально предсказал ему, что он станет верховным королем. И ты понимаешь, что это значит. Если все феанорионы мертвы, это может изменить ход этой войны еще до ее начала. Нам нужно знать.  
– Но я больше ничего не знаю, – Глорфиндель повернулся к нему, говоря эту ложь (а Финрод знал, что это ложь). – Я не говорил, что все феанорионы умрут. И я не сказал бы иного Финголфину, тебе или кому-либо еще, даже если бы знал больше. Мы все слушали Рок. Нолдор обречены на войны с Мелькором, которого вы называете Морготом. Вот на это и стоит надеяться.  
Они смотрели друг на друга в упор, взаимно ища ответы. Наконец Финрод сказал:  
– И больше ни на что?  
– Мы сгорим, – в тусклом свете у Глорфинделя был дикий взгляд. – Это я тебе обещаю.  
По спине Финрода пробежала нервная дрожь, внутри все сжалось. Он облизал губы.  
– Я хотел, чтобы ты вернулся.  
– И я хотел прийти. – Улыбка, что срывала с него все покровы, оставляя обнаженным. – Я думал над этим – как спущусь с Ильмиран, удивлю тебя… но не смог.  
– Понимаю. – И это было правдой. – Почему твой отец хотел, чтобы Амарие вышла за меня замуж? – с любопытством спросил он.  
Глорфиндель пожал плечами.  
– Со мной он это не обсуждал, но я догадываюсь. Считай это исключительно моим мнением, но вы не были бы по-настоящему счастливы – ни один из вас. Нолдор и ваньяр могут совместно растить прекрасных детей, но, как по мне, в нолдор слишком много _всего_ , чтобы любой ванья мог спасти хоть одного нолдо. Или почти любой. Да и ты – исключение. Ты требовал столь много…  
Руки Финрода затряслись. «Да, требовал. Хотел еще и еще, снова и снова».  
Словно даже не подозревая об эффекте от своих слов, от своего присутствия, Глорфиндель сказал:  
– А потом отец сообщил, что весь Тирион говорит о твоей предстоящей помолвке как о свершившемся факте.  
– Нельзя принадлежать к Дому Финве и плотно дружить с девой, чтобы не поползли слух о помолвке, – на одном дыхании жарко выпалил Финрод. – Если бы я знал, как тебя зовут, то отыскал бы тебя. Но Амарие я спросить не мог.  
– Даже если бы ты добрался до меня, вряд ли тебе позволили бы меня увидеть, – тон Глорфинделя сменился, хороня чувственность под холодной сталью.  
– Ты упоминал, что тебя держали в заточении. Это был твой отец? – Он с трудом мог в это поверить, но эта мысль несла в себе слишком много мрачных смыслов. Например, напоминала о Мелькоре-Морготе, просидевшем в заточении Залов Мандоса три Эпохи. Может, это и принесло покой в мир, но теперь Финрод четко осознавал, что Темный вала просто пережидал это время, наливаясь жаждой мести.  
Глорфиндель на вопрос не ответил. Он сказал лишь:  
– Ответь мне откровенно, поскольку это уже не имеет никакого значения: это я испортил все, что могло бы быть у тебя с моей сестрой?  
– Нет, – Финрод покачал головой, – я всегда предпочитал мужчин. Стоило бы давным-давно объясниться с отцом, но я не хотел его разочаровывать.  
– Ох уж эти отцы, – непонятным тоном отозвался Глорфиндель. – Вы с моей сестрой чем-то похожи. Она тоже не желала разочаровывать своего.  
– Судя по некоторым ее обмолвкам, я так и догадался, – Финрод сменил тему. – А почему ты не присоединился к Финголфину? Почему следовал за нами в одиночестве?  
– Я подумывал об этом, – признался Глорфиндель. – Но потом решил, что он попытается отослать меня назад, а этого я не мог допустить. И, опять же – отставшие. Им я был полезнее, чем здесь.  
– Ради плаща тебе наверняка пришлось убить белого медведя. Кто научил тебя обращаться с мечом? – Хотя стрельба из лука, метание копья и схватка врукопашную считались среди нолдор популярным спортом, с соревнованиями и всем прочим, к мечам они никогда не прибегали.  
– Поначалу – отец. Некогда он был великим воином. А когда я выказал способности к этому – Эонве и Ороме.  
– Похоже, Эонве тогда был очень занят. – Глашатай Манве учил также и нолдор. – Ороме? Он обучал сыновей Феанора, да и самого Феанора.  
– Знаю. Ороме… другой. Его дикость уместнее в не нанесенных на карты землях Эндора – по крайней мере, по словам отца.  
Финрод слышал схожее от Келегорма. От обаятельного, раздражающего Келегорма, которого считал другом. Финрод покачал головой. Ему не стоило бы удивляться тому, что сыновья Феанора последовали за отцом, презрев всякую дружбу и родство – и, по правде говоря, он и не удивлялся. Но от того, что их вот так бросили, по-прежнему было больно.  
– Отправляйся со мной, – сказал он.  
Глорфиндель обернулся и пристально посмотрел на него. О, эти глаза!.. У Финрода чуть не подкосились колени.  
– Тот самый взгляд! – Глорфиндель подхватил его и так сильно оттянул за волосы, что у Финрода заныла шея. – Я мог бы взять тебя прямо сейчас, – низко заговорил он, – пока твои командиры ходят снаружи, и заставить тебя умолять о том, чтобы я взял тебя – и продолжал брать, пока весь остальной мир не исчезнет. И если я пойду с тобой, то больше никогда не смогу оставить.  
– Так и сделай, – родились откуда-то изнутри, из жаркого темного места слова. – Мы будем не единственными, кто ищет удовольствия. Лед изменил нас, Глорфиндель.  
– Не изменил, – голос Глорфинделя упал до мягкого, но ровного шепота. Он обхватил длинными пальцами шею Финрода. От этого ощущения его сердце забилось быстрее, и отнюдь не от страха. – Вы просто заново открываете себя. Мы родились в уюте Валинора, но квенди были задуманы и созданы для Средиземья, которое вовсе не идеальное местечко, даже если когда-то и было таким. Мелькор пропитал собой в мир до самого основания. Ты вот, например, уже знаешь, что можешь смотреть смерти прямо в глаза – и даже не моргнешь.  
– А ты? – Финрод нетерпеливо дернул свой пояс. – Что открыл в себе ты?  
Короткая вспышка улыбки.  
– Я знаю, кто я. Кем всегда был. И что никогда не изменюсь. И наслаждаюсь этим… слишком сильно.  
Когда полы шатра не откидывали навстречу открытому костру, в шатре было очень холодно. Угля, чтобы подкинуть в жаровни, тоже не было. Но были другие вещи, которые можно было использовать: масло, чтобы смазывать кожаную упряжь, вино, вода и шкуры, чтобы лежать. Финрод бросился в страсть, сломя голову. Он забыл про мороз. Все, что ныне существовало – толстая, тяжелая плоть Глорфинделя, пронзавшая его, наслаждение от ощущения принадлежать кому-то целиком и полностью. Самоконтроль, владевший им во время перехода через Лед, отказал ему, и весь ужас и горести похода всплыли у него перед глазами. Он хотел, чтобы из него изгнали эти мысли – и Глорфиндель знал об этом. Возможно… нет, бесспорно, – потому, что испытывал то же самое. Их желания совпали и усилились. Финрод хотел боли, силы, жестокости. Глорфиндель все это давал.  
Он пытался быть потише, но не знал, насколько преуспел. Многие видели его с Глорфинделем. Пусть сами додумают, если захотят. Хотя он сомневался, что кому-то есть до этого дело. Они все, подумалось ему, слишком через многое прошли.  
Их настрой отличался от того первого раза в Тирионе – сейчас нотка жестокости была гораздо сильнее. Оргазмы разбивали его вдребезги, а их послевкусие ощущалось как тяжелая рука, что тянула его на дно теплого темного океана, а затем выталкивала и оставляла качаться на поверхности. Он приходил в себя с мокрыми щеками, дыханием, вырывавшимся всхлипами, а потом голод обуревал его вновь, с каждым разом становясь все отчаяннее и отчаяннее. Глорфиндель был над ним, задавая ритм, под ним, за ним, твердо сжимая руки на его бедрах. Затем наступил момент, когда он взмолился о передышке, уверенный, что больше не выдержит. А Глорфиндель, казалось, только и ждал этого момента, чтобы продавить его на большее. Финрод потом сам не знал, о чем он просил больше – чтобы тот прекратил или никогда не останавливался.  
Запевшие трубы глашатаев, наконец, разделили их, и они откинулись на спины, выравнивая дыхание в легких. Через пару минут Глорфиндель завозился, подтягивая поближе большой кувшин с водой и одежду. Финрод блаженно и болезненно потягивался, пока Глорфиндель смывал с обоих выплеснувшее семя и пот. Они выпили вина – долгими, жадными глотками.  
– Не знаю, что тебе сказать, – Глорфиндель приподнялся на локте, повторяя слова Финрода в их первый раз вместе, чем вырвал у того улыбку. – Ты принял все, что я давал – и даже более. Ты, Финрод, сама опасность, потому что ненасытен – и источник всяких услад по той же причине, – он провел пальцем по зацелованным до синяков губам. – Мужчина может потерять себя в тебе.  
– Но не ты, потому что ты не отправишься со мной, верно?  
Темные брови взметнулись крыльями. Прекрасное лицо, выглядевшее резной камеей в обрамлении золотых завитков, помрачнело.  
– Я уже забылся в тебе, – глухо сказал он. – В Тирионе и вот сейчас. Но есть город, белеющий башнями на холме, точно отзвуками заснеженных пиков гор. Скрытое место. Я должен идти туда, – он поднялся и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Финроду встать. Им нужно было встретиться с Финголфином на последнем совете, а потом они выдвинутся искать Феанора и его сыновей.  
Финрод отшвырнул вещи, что носил во льдах, и облачился в синее – цвет глаз Глорфинделя. Он обрядил Глорфинделя в замшу цвета янтаря, повесил на шею цепь с изумрудами. И к тому времени, как они были готовы выходить, уже принял решение.  
Кивая своим верным, когда они проходили мимо них (и пытаясь идти, не морщась), Финрод повел Глорфинделю туда, где в наспех сколоченном загоне отдыхал его конь. Шкура того была теплой и шелковой под мехами, он вскинул голову с густой гривой, затем, влажно фыркая, уткнулся в грудь Финрода.  
«Мой хороший, – мысленно заговорил Финрод с конем, – пойдешь с Глорфинделем? Я не отдаю тебя, как вещь, но он из Дома принцев и достоин тебя».  
Большие черные глаза обратились на Глофинделя.  
– Он отправится с тобой, – сказал Финрод.  
Глорфиндель неверяще посмотрел на него.  
– Ты не можешь отдать его мне!  
– Конечно, нет. Он сам тебя выбрал.  
Вокруг крытого загона завыл ветер. Глорфиндель провел ладонью по изогнутой шее жеребца.  
– Он не посрамил бы и короля, – сказал он. – Я своего отослал назад и надеюсь, что он сейчас гуляет по Валинору. Финрод, ты оказал мне большую честь. Было бы грубо с моей стороны отказаться от такого товарища, но я не вправе забирать его у тебя.  
Финрод улыбнулся.  
– Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что если бы он сам не пожелал уйти с тобой, ничего бы не было. Он видит в тебе того, кого может полюбить. И будет служить тебе всем сердцем, а это многого стоит. Его отец – Рохаллор, конь Финголфина.  
– Воистину достоин короля, – голос Глорфинделя стал глубоким, точно звон старой бронзы. – Как его зовут?  
– Асфалот*.  
– Асфалот, – повторил Глорфиндель, затем повернулся к Финроду. – У меня прежде не было друзей среди нолдор, и лишь несколько самых близких – среди моего народа. – Его это, казалось, не заботило. Глорфинделя окутывала сильнейшая аура самодостаточности и независимости – возможно, потому, что он отказался смирять собственную волю, изменить то, чем он был. И все же это отдалило его ото всех. Так что его равнодушие не одурачило Финрода ни на биение сердца. – Я буду горд называть тебя своим другом.  
Они переплели руки. Глорфиндель притянул его ближе, целуя с таким пылом, что Финроду тут же захотелось лечь на холодную землю – и чтобы его заставили кричать. Глорфиндель заметил это. Его глаза засияли, точно лампы, но он отстранился, прошептав:  
– Ты слишком щедр, Финрод. Будь осторожен со своим великодушием в наступающие времена. И заодно берегись сыновей Феанора.  
Финрод сжал рот в напряженную линию.  
– Это еще одно пророчество, о котором ты не будешь рассказывать? – спросил он, а затем: – Сомневаюсь, что мне придется иметь дело с феанорионами. – С некоторыми он в Валиноре дружил: Маэдрос, Маглор, Келегорм… Но разве сейчас это было важно? – Финголфин намеревается призвать их к ответу и наказать.  
– На войне случаются самые неожиданные вещи, – тихо ответил Глорфиндель. – А вы… мы все сражаемся против одного врага. Но Клятва вяжет их крепче, чем любое родство и кровь. Запомни это.  
Финрод кивнул. Он понял.  
– Запомню.  
Вспышка печали промелькнула в глазах Глорфинделя, точно падающая звезда. Они шагнули во тьму с яркими огнями костров – а поднявшийся ветер дул теперь с юга.

***

Двойной ряд черных столпов был перевит цепями, сделанными, по слухам, из того же материала, что и цепь Ангайнор, которой некогда сковали Моргота. Дорога проходила меж ними, летя, как копье, по пустой равнине, прямиком к массивным двойным вратам, черным, как оникс, что, казалось, впитывали в себя дневной свет.  
Врата эти открывались редко. По бокам стояли огромные статуи – одинаковые с каждой стороны: мужчина, одна рука которого держит книгу, а другая поднята, предупреждая – или вынося приговор. Залы Мандоса. Финрод уже бывал здесь – после собственной смерти в глубоких подземельях Тол-ин-Гаурхота.  
Он подавил дрожь. Оказаться без тела стало кошмаром, в разы превосходящим агонию умирания, но он не знал, почему его одного извлекли из Мандоса и воплотили. Он столкнулся с Сауроном, сильнейшим слугой Моргота, и _проиграл_ , его разорвали на части зубы и когти вервольфа, жуткого черного духа, запертого в форме чудовища. Другим удалось гораздо больше. Финголфин сразился с самим Морготом, а Феанор единолично уложил четырех балрогов – но, конечно, с ними была отдельная история, и его в Валиноре не упоминали.  
И все же двери Мандоса открылись именно для Финрода. Теперь же они открывались для другого эльфа.  
Верховный король попросил его прийти в Ильмарин. Финрод, постепенно постигший печаль, лежавшую за личным изгнанием Глорфинделя, терпеть Ингве не мог и проигнорировал бы послание – если бы не желание посмотреть ему в лицо и увидеть там, по крайней мере, сожаление о своих поступках.  
А Ингве сказал, что Глорфинделя скоро возродят.  
Финрод ощутил, что Глорфиндель умер, так же, как в Средиземье чувствовал гибель братьев, когда Дагор Браголлах огненным смерчем прошлась по Дортониону, и угасание звездного света Финголфина. Были и другие, ненавидимые и любимые. Рок неотвратимо следовал за нолдор по пятам, прожорливый, точно оголодавший волк, и не знал жалости.  
Но, похоже, жалость все же существовала в мире. Глорфиндель погиб, сражаясь с балрогом. Многие эльфы сгорели в Гондолине. «Мы сгорим», – сказал онекогда Глорфиндель, и так оно и вышло: как в жизни, так и в смерти). Его поединок, его итоговое самопожертвование, благодаря которому беженцы, и в том числе Идриль, дочь Тургона, смогли сбежать из города – и Мандос, каковы бы непостижимыми причинами он ни руководствовался, объявил, что Глорфиндель вновь будет жить.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты был там, – заявил ему Ингве. – Финрод, я знаю про вас. Знаю, что ты был – и остаешься – единственным, кого мой сын любит и уважает. К тому же других возрожденных нет. Думаю, ему будет сложно – как и тебе было в свое время.  
Да. Было и по-прежнему остается, но самое тяжелое: не знать, что происходит в Средиземье. Так что он ждал видений, как ждут нож из темноты.  
Ингве, чьи чудесные белые волосы ниспадали ледяным водопадом, отвернулся, чтобы взять кубок с вином. Финрод до сих пор не заметил в нем ни тени боли – ни в лице, ни в голосе. Он вел речи, как политик: гладко и четко, точно вязь узора на мраморе.  
– Грядет война, – сказал он, – война, что уничтожит земли, которые ты знал, изменит очертания мира и положит конец Эпохе. – Он вручил вино Финроду, тот принял. – Я видел это. И в этой войне я буду сражаться ради своего сына.  
– Когда? – Финрод не мог поверить своим ушам.  
– Мы ждем прихода Света с Запада. – Взгляд Ингве напомнил ему Глорфинделя, когда тот смотрел в будущее, которое был не в силах изменить, и лгал, что не видел ничего. «Все он предвидел, – думал Финрод, – как и Ингве». – Но война не положит конца тьме. – Кривой изгиб прекрасного рта. – Я не могу сообщить многого, но вот что я тебе скажу: когда придет пора, Глорфиндель вернется в Средиземье,.  
Голос Финрода срывался от гнева:  
– Значит, его отошлют обратно, чтобы он там, возможно, опять умер? Почему? – Ему захотелось врезать по этому идеальному, без тени эмоций, лицу.  
– Смерть всегда возможна. Даже здесь, – Ингве уставился в свой бокал вина, даже не думая пить. Затем поднял взгляд. – Как ты не видишь? Нет, действительно, как ты можешь?.. Твоя жизнь в Эндоре обогатила тебя, сделала великим, каким ты никогда не был здесь. Глорфиндель еще даже не появился заново на свет, и Эру знает, что он заслужил немного покоя! Но когда придет время, мало кто сможет сравниться с ним. Он станет символом, вокруг которого все смогут сплотиться. Надеждой, пришедшей из-за Моря.  
– Тогда я тоже вернусь, – сказал Финрод. Но он уже пытался получить разрешения на это и раз за разом получал отказ – и никто не мог пояснить, почему. Ингве ответил ему, как и ожидалось, молчанием, затем удивил вопросом:  
– Почему ты просил за них? – Ингве склонил голову на бок, точно кот. Финрод встретил его взгляд, не моргая. Он не чувствовал ни стыда, ни смущения – только не тогда, когда преклонил колено перед Валар.  
– Я видел их Клятву в действии. – Эру! А кто не видел? – Я надеялся, что если я, преданный ими, прощу их, они смогут вернуться из темноты. – Они были мертвы: яркий и язвительный Келегорм, темный и страстный Куруфин, высокомерный Карантир. Осталось всего четверо. Финрод по-прежнему (хотя с каждым днем все меньше и меньше) надеялся на победу, но он видел армии Моргота и то, как Рок проникает в нолдор, точно кровь в мышцы. Падение целого народа. Они никогда не смогут победить, теперь он это знал – после того, как мысленно однажды пробудился на поле последней брани. Нирнает Арноедиад.  
– Клятву они приносили не тебе, – мягко, даже с сочувствием, произнес Ингве. – И, возможно, по-настоящему ты их так и не простил.  
«Ты заглядываешь слишком глубоко. И я все равно хочу, чтобы они вернулись». Ярость и горе комком встали в горле Финрода.  
– Ты придешь?  
– Он считал, что вы отказались от него, – сказал Финрод, когда смог проглотить и подавить все душившие его эмоции. «Отец мной… не гордится». Гордился ли теперь Ингве сыном?  
Дрожь чего-то сильного и безымянного пересекла его идеально холодное лицо.  
– Я люблю его. – На этот раз у эмоции было название. – Он… очень похож на меня, точнее, на того, каким я был до прихода сюда, – Ингве обвел рукой ледяно-белые покои. В движении чувствовалась тщательно сдерживаемая ярость. Сколько он уже сдерживается? – Не веришь? Что ж, я тебя не виню. – В тишине, последовавшей за этим заявлением, он поймал взгляд Финрода. – Да, я знаю, о чем говорю. Я пытался все забыть, силой вылепить сына по нужной образцу. Я представлял себе его жизнь – полную секретов, и если я не мог жить так, как желалось – а я не мог, только не верховный король эльфов, только не член совета Валар, – то и никто не будет. Я отвратился от своей истинной сути и тем самым отвернулся от собственного сына и от того, кем он являлся. Мне казалось, что я обязан быть _совершенством_. Даже думал повлиять на нолдор, отвлечь их от тяги к познанию. Я выдал замуж сестру и дочь, надеясь, что они притушат пламя или погасят его полностью. У них не вышло. Я бы отдал тебе Амарие, даже зная, что вы оба будете несчастны. – Он грациозно подошел к высокому окну, пока Финрод пристально смотрел на него.  
Финрод тоже был уверен, хотя и не так сильно, что ему положено быть идеальным, и отлично знал, что такое тяжесть короны – но по нему все равно пронеслась волна гнева.  
– Я думал, чтобы стану ближе к Эру, переехав сюда, расположившись у ног Сил, – пробормотал Ингве. – Но тут слишком близко к Валар, и я чувствую себя пересаженным цветком, что вырос в более разреженном воздухе. Они просто… такие, какие есть.  
Финрод вполне мог себе представлял. Он подумал об орках, обитавших слишком близко от сил, которым служили.  
– Я потерял себя. Не видел ничего сквозь излучаемый ими свет. И не осознавал, пока не ушел Глорфиндель, что гораздо ближе к Эру был в Средиземье, чем здесь. Я утратил очень многое, но потеря сына стала величайшей из потерь, пробудившей меня от многовекового заблуждения. – Он отвернулся, и что-то в нем изменилось. Словно на миг отдернули занавес, и Финрод сумел разглядеть под всеми этими пышными туниками и короной мужчину, который проснулся под звездами Эндоре. Ингве обменял свою свободу на Валинор и, в итоге, на высшую святость Таникветиль. Все же кровь говорила в нем, и его последнее семя породило Глорфинделя. Финрод внезапно узрел, что когда Ингве отправится на войну, то будет смертоносным и безжалостным, как ледяной шторм. Как и его сын.  
Глорфиндель, которого Финрода последний раз видел в путешествии, где на него навели сон о Нарготронде, а Тургону – о Гондолине. Когда они отделились, он уже знал, что больше не увидит Глорфинделя.  
В самом начале он и представить не мог, что Глорфиндель последует за Тургоном – с чего бы? Но тот следовал своей судьбе и так храбро проявил себя в Дагор Аглареб, что любой принц нолдор был бы счастлив принять его в свой Дом. Затем он сражался под знаменем Финголфина, как и Финрод – которому никогда не забыть, как ужасающе прекрасен был Глорфиндель в бою.  
Он осознал, что не ответил Ингве, и с усилием вынырнул из воспоминаний.  
– Я приду, – сказал он. – Ради него, – холодно добавил он. – Не ради вас.

***

Когда Финрода выпустили из Мандоса, он увидел, что его ждет отец. Привыкнуть к новому телу оказалось не особенно трудно, но эта встреча была иной, поэтому он встал в сторонке, в тени широких дверей, чтобы дать Ингве и его сыну хотя бы иллюзию уединения.  
Ветерок, точно вздох, холодный и пресный, вылетел из глубин Мандоса, когда ворота открылись. Первыми ему в глаза бросились волосы Глорфинделя, струящиеся по его обнаженному телу. Сердце Финрода яростно забилось, а кожа вспыхнула огнем. Теперь он понимал, что имел в виду Ингве, говоря, что мало кто сможет сравниться с возрожденным Глорфинделем. Он стал почти что _слишком_ ярким – даже для этого места, похожим на воплощение огня. В Средиземье он бы походил на восходящее солнце, и, как солнце, сжигал бы темноту.  
Финрод заметил, как расширились его изумительно синие глаза, когда тот увидел Ингве. Какой-то миг верховный король выглядел отстраненным, точно Священная гора, не выказывая на лице ни одобрения, ни порицания. Затем маска рухнула. Он шагнул вперед, раскинул руки – и сын пришел в его объятия.  
– Глорфиндель. – Одно лишь его имя – и признание того, кто он есть. – Я так тобой горжусь. – Ингве обхватил ладонями его прекрасное усталое лицо. – Таким, какой ты есть, и всеми твоими действиями.  
– Всеми ли, отец? Сомневаюсь. – Море эмоций плескалось под этой сталью. Финрод сжал кулаки.  
– Ты был прав – во всем, что думал, во всем, что говорил мне. Ты был прав. – Глорфиндель зажмурился, точно от боли. – Как бы я хотел, чтобы тысячи слов не были произнесены, а поступки – совершены. – Ингве притянул сына ближе, сжимая так, словно хотел вдавить в себя.  
– Что ты сделал? – сдавленно спросил Глорфиндель, крепко прижатый к нему. – Чтобы вернуть меня? – Финрод даже со своего места видел, как в нем бушуют гнев и боль.  
Ингве отстранился, положил руку ему на талию:  
– Нам надо о многом поговорить. Но сначала – здесь есть тот, кого, полагаю, тебе стоит увидеть.  
Финрод не знал, каким он предстал перед тем в тот момент, но Глорфиндель позднее описал ему: «Невероятно прекрасный, невероятно тонкий. И в твоих глазах печать мучительной боли, и боевой ярости, и… – жизни, прожитой нами, Изгнанникам так, как мы это заслужили». Он не ожидал, что Глорфиндель вдруг примет такой вид, будто ему выстрелили стрелой прямо в сердце из засады – или что тот поклонится ему, как королю, прежде чем широкими шагами преодолеть разделявшее их расстояние.  
– Я почувствовал твою смерть, – его голос дрожал.  
– И я твою, даже отсюда, – их руки сплелись.  
– А другие?..  
Финрод покачал головой. Нет, мертвые оставались мертвыми, и даже сейчас в Средиземье эльфы продолжали умирать.  
Глорфиндель сжал пальцы и пылко произнес, чеканя слова:  
– Было сказано, что однажды мне суждено вернуться в Эндоре. И я хочу этого. _Хочу_. – В нем вспыхнуло пламя. Он выглядел как воплощение мести, готовый вот-вот обрушиться на виновных. – Ради всех имен, высеченных в моем сердце – и твое не последнее в этом списке, мой дорогой Финрод.

***

– А ты совсем не изменился, – сказал ему Финрод много часов спустя. Сказано было многое, и бывали моменты, когда слов оказывалось недостаточно.  
– Как и ты.  
Их пальцы переплелись. Разумеется, у каждого были в Средиземье были и другие любовники, но между ними всегда сохранялось нечто – сладость подчинять и быть подчиненным, страсть. Воспоминания.  
– И все-таки до сих пор не понимаю, почему выделили именно нас двоих. Отец так и не признался.  
– Мне тоже не удалось выяснить, но я не сдамся, – пообещал Финрод. – Я никогда не сдаюсь. И хочу вернуть их не меньше тебя, даже если, – добавил он с сухим смешком, – только для того, чтобы отомстить.  
Они пристально посмотрели друг на друга в свете ламп, читая в душах каждую мрачную картину их жизней и смертей. На Финрода накатило нежданное предвидение – из тех, что приходили к нему, хотел он того или нет, – и он узрел Глорфинделя в будущем, в Средиземье. Перед ним прошла череда образов, где один влек за собой другой: дворец в какой-то зеленой земле, Глорфиндель, шагающий по огромному тронному залу, поля сражения, где его волосы развеваются, точно лучи солнца, крутая долина, изящные постройки и дорожки, прерываемые водопадами, голая пустыня пепла, дымящаяся гора (на этом моменте он ощутил призрачную боль – кровавый удар злого умысла, отразившийся на душе), мрачная крепость в суровой стране, и Глорфиндель, пылающий, точно факел, с воздетым мечом – и темный силуэт, полный злого колдовства, бежит от него, забирая тьму с собой.  
Он видел, как имя Глорфинделя и его слава начали тяготить его с течением лет, и Финрод горевал, видя, как тот меняется. Его свет не потускнел, но все-таки он кое-что потерял: сострадание, с которым он нес напуганного подростка в Хелькараксе, благородство, с которым он вышел против балгрога, беззаветность этой жертвы.  
– Что ты видишь? – услышал он, но ответить не смог. Образы продолжали накатывать на его разум, неотвратимые, как прибой. А затем появилось лицо – юное, уязвимое, огромные глаза, нежный рот, бледные сияющие волосы. Совершенно незнакомое, но Финрод, находящий огромное удовольствие в жестоком подчинении, признал в этих замечательных, льдисто-синих глазах то же желание. Он был не нолдо, этот юноша, и что-то в нем напомнило Финроду синдар или зеленых эльфов Оссирианда, встреченных им в путешествии на Восток – было что-то в острых чертах его лица…  
– Что там? – спросил вновь Глорфиндель, и видение рассеялось, точно дымок от ароматной свечи. И, как и тот дымок, оставило после себя долгое сладкое послевкусие.  
Финрод улыбнулся.  
– Я вижу любовь, – наконец ответил он. 

**Author's Note:**

> Мне нравится думать, что у Глорфинделя было несколько лошадей по прозвищу «Асфалот» – ну, или Асфалот переродился в Валиноре и вновь отправился с Глорфинделем в Средиземье (примечание автора).


End file.
